


Три луны Татуина

by Melis_Ash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romance, post-trilogy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Альтернативный пост-финал Девятого эпизода. Бен и Рей находят временное убежище на Татуине.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Три луны Татуина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на день рождения дорогой подруге Крис_Крис. Бета la-renarde.

— Ненавижу ебучий песок, — пробурчала Рей, когда ветер Татуина швырнул ей в лицо очередную пригоршню песчинок. Она привычно замоталась в шарф, как только они выехали за пределы города, и теперь, сойдя по спидера, щурилась, оглядываясь и придерживая шарф рукой.  
Полуразрушенная старая ферма Ларсов была, прямо скажем, печальным зрелищем, а пейзаж родной планеты Люка Скайуокера — нет, тут же поправляет она сама себя, родился мастер Скайуокер в другом месте, Татуин был родиной его отца — неприятно напоминал Джакку, откуда она сбежала, надеясь никогда снова не увидеть ничего похожего.  
— Ты прямо как мой дядя, — рассмеялся Бен, но тут же резко замолк, сжав побелевшие губы. Рей тронула его руку, он ответил слабым пожатием. — Он ненавидел это место. Рассказывал, что в юности прямо спал и видел, как бы улететь отсюда. Вся моя семья Татуин ненавидела. Отец если и вспоминал, то сразу начинал рассказывать, как его тут держали замороженным в карбоните.  
Он снова умолк. Иногда Рей начинало казаться, что неловких пауз в их разговорах теперь больше, чем слов.  
«Раньше было легче». Дурацкая мысль, абсурдная — но правда ведь, легче. Можно было злиться, выкрикивать гневные слова. Швыряться обвинениями, не важно, справедливы они или нет. Драться, скрещивая в смертоносном танце лазерные мечи. Все это казалось такими простыми выходами из ситуации.  
— Не можем же мы вечно здесь сидеть. — Рей провела пальцами по глинобитной желтой стене, горячей от солнца.  
Они тогда в спешке пытались придумать, куда им податься, и Бен сказал — никому и в голову не придет искать их на Татуине.  
— Не можем, — упрямо кивнул Бен. — Но какое-то время придется.  
Рей обреченно вздохнула. Вот в голофильмах, которые она смотрела, всегда казалось: стоит лишь добиться, чего хочешь, а дальше все будет проще простого. А фиг там. Легко было только сразу после: Палпатин мертв, они живы и вроде бы свободны, больше никакой власти старого ситха над ними. Рей так думала.  
— Нахуй это. — Она со злостью пнула песок. — Мы можем пойти к твоим. Они же тебя послушают.  
— Именно этого я и боюсь, — огрызнулся Бен.  
— Да, блядь, перестань, сколько можно, этот мудила мертв!  
Они спорили об этом всю дорогу до Татуина. Надо выждать, считал Бен. Убедиться, что Палпатин уже точно навсегда исчез и никому не сможет причинить вреда. «Я из-за него своего отца убил, и мать убить пытался, а ты думаешь, можно просто взять и забить, да? Вот явлюсь я в штаб, а он, может, только того и ждет!» — «Так всю жизнь можно прождать!»  
Рей от таких разговоров откровенно бесилась. Она вот ждала дохуя времени на сраном Джакку, все мечтала, что родители появятся в один прекрасный день и её заберут — и вот пожалуйста, вместо них объявился этот мерзкий старый пердун, мол, она его внучка. Хватит с неё, больше она никогда и ничего ждать не хочет, заебало. Но Бен уперся, хоть кол на голове теши, и она потихоньку смирилась: ладно, еще чуток потерпит. Просто чтоб он успокоился. Но недолго. Так и сказала. И они вроде как договорились.  
И вот теперь они на ебучем Татуине, который вылитый ебучий Джакку, и ей начинало казаться, что это, мать перемать, была плохая идея.  
Стемнело быстро, и они разожгли костер. Из чего попало: мусора, какой-то ветоши. Рей было не привыкать, а вот Бен явно не знал, куда себя деть, пока она ловко орудовала по хозяйству, сооружая им постели из подручных средств и ужин — из купленной в городе еды. Именно она предложила заранее закупиться провизией. «Прямо как в старые добрые времена». Сколько вечеров она вот так провела, готовя себе еду и мечтая, что однажды родители вернутся за ней.  
— Как думаешь, — спросила она, — у Палпатина были какие-нибудь, ну, документы о моих родителях? Что-нибудь?  
Тогда, сразу после, ей это в голову не пришло — а ведь можно было поискать.  
— Могли быть. А могли и не быть, — после долгой паузы ответил Бен.  
— Ясно. — Рей закусила губу. — Когда улетим отсюда, я хочу попытаться узнать, кем они были. Имена хотя бы. Не хочу, чтобы единственным родственником, про которого я что-то знаю, был вот этот вот старый хер. И да, имей в виду: я не забыла как ты напиздел, что родители меня продали, — это была одна из немногих вещей, из-за которых она на него все еще злилась.

Проходили дни. Рей привычно наводила порядок на новом месте — не то чтобы она собиралась надолго тут застрять, но не жить же на куче старого мусора, в самом-то деле. Они ездили в Мос-Эйсли. Иногда вместе, иногда по отдельности. За покупками, за новостями и просто потому, что сидеть в развалинах посреди пустыни, ожидая, когда Сила подаст тебе знак, что все в порядке и мерзкий старый говнюк окончательно издох — ужасно скучно.  
Скучно было не им одним — в городе к Рей то и дело начинали клеиться сомнительного вида личности и далеко не все из них были мужского пола и человеческой расы. У Бена каждый раз немедленно делался такой вид, будто он хочет их уебать.  
— Ой, да успокойся ты, и не таких отшивала, — пожала плечами Рей, пока Бен метал гневные взгляды в очередного самозваного кавалера, попытавшегося подвалить с пошлыми шуточками — впрочем, он спешно испарился, стоило Бену показаться рядом. К навязчивому мужскому вниманию Рей привыкла — и на Джакку, и в Сопротивлении. Игнорировать и осаживать зарвавшихся нахалов — тоже. Однако же ей слегка — по-глупому, да — льстила ревность Бена и отчего-то хотелось хихикать, глядя, как он гневно хмурится  
— Я спокоен, совершенно, — буркнул он.  
Ему было отлично известно — постоять за себя Рей сможет, и если кто-то из этих доставучих ухажеров перейдет черту, неприятности будут у него.  
— Ну вот и отлично. — Однако же этот приставучий нахал, зазывавший девушку провести вечерок в «Трех лунах», навел Рей на внезапную мысль. — Как думаешь, может, нам чуток приодеться да завалиться куда-нибудь на вечер? Ну скучно же смерть как! Здесь, конечно, не Корускант... — тут Рей и сама смутилась. Любительницей злачных мест — пусть ей и случалось в таких бывать — она никогда не была, да и иллюзий насчет того, что в развлекательных заведениях Мос-Эйсли много приличной публики, не строила. Тут на улицах-то через одного всякие подозрительные типы. Но правда же, скучно. Она и месяца на Татуине не провела, а уже чувствовала, что если не найдет способ как-то развлечься — съебнется мозгом без всякого Палпатина.  
Бен чуток помолчал. Кивнул.  
— Можно попробовать, — скепсис насчет местной публики и развлекательных заведений был прямо-таки написан у него на лице. Бен вообще то и дело морщился от «здешних достопримечательностей», как он это называл — а Рей ловила момент и напоминала ему, что ну нельзя же вечно сидеть на Татуине, ну это же такая глупость, и Палпатин точно-точно мертв, ну Бен...  
(На самом деле твердой уверенности, что треклятый старикашка скопытился окончательно, у неё не было — уж больно живуч. Но и жить в вечном страхе было бы уж совсем тупой тупостью. Не позволять же этой гниде портить им жизнь даже из могилы!)  
Они отыскали среди песчано-желтых куполов Мос-Эйсли лавку, где продавалась одежда. Полудремавший в кресле продавец-твилекк — или то был хозяин магазина собственной персоной? — тут же вскочил и затараторил на общегалакте, предлагая им свой товар. Чего тут только не было! Полупрозрачные туники и замысловатые тюрбаны, бурнусы — совсем простые и красиво расшитые разноцветными нитками (один из них Рей немедленно кинулась примерять), кожаные пояса — гладкие, плетеные, с металлическими заклепками, обувь — вышитые бисером тапочки и высокие сапоги, легкие плетеные босоножки и тяжелые ботинки. А украшения.... Дешевая бижутерия, по большей части — но такая красивая! Бен наклонился к продавцу и что-то негромко сказал. Тот понимающе закивал, кинулся куда-то в подсобные помещения и вернулся оттуда с двумя девушками-твилечками (одна была совсем юная, лет четырнадцати) и охапкой нарядов. Старшая из девушек с любезным поклоном предложила Рей пройти в примерочную. Та кинула вопросительный взгляд на Бена, приподняв брови — «Что ты такое ему сказал?» — но он, похоже, воспринимал эту суету как нечто само собой разумеющееся. С критическим видом («Мда, не Корускант», — было прямо-таки написано у него на лице) Бен рассматривал выставленные на продажу товары. Это Рей лавка казалась волшебной пещерой с сокровищами — а для него, верно, была просто нищим магазинчиком в захудалой дыре. «А ведь сам меня сюда притащил! И на Татуин, и в эту лавку. Столичный модник, чтоб его», — Рей даже чуточку разозлилась от такого неприкрытого снобства.  
При помощи продавщиц-твилечек — из их щебета Рей поняла, что хозяин лавки приходится им отцом, — она сменила несколько платьев, одно роскошней другого. По крайней мере, ей так казалось. Бен на эти наряды взирал все с тем же скептическим видом, а тяжелое лиловое платье с кучей драпировок и вовсе обозвал «старьем десятилетней давности».  
— Ну ты и сноб, оказывается, — уже вслух съязвила Рей. — А представь, как далеко ты отстанешь от моды, если задержишься на этой планете хотя бы на год. Бегом догонять придется!  
Наконец — после кучи примерок — они остановились на длинном желтом платье простого кроя с глубоким вырезом и разрезом до бедра. Рей сначала хотела возразить — она в этой тряпке поначалу почувствовала себя голой — но, наткнувшись на жадный одобрительный взгляд Бена, решила, что, пожалуй, игра стоит свеч. К тому же, неоспоримо подтверждало ей зеркало, платье ей и в самом деле очень шло. Небольшая заминка вышла с обувью: к такому наряду отлично подошли босоножки из переплетенных между собой тонких ремешков, на высоком каблуке — но ходить в такой обуви Рей категорически не умела. Драться на мечах и стрелять из бластеров её учили, а вот красиво ходить на высоченных каблуках — нет. Ну что за подстава!..  
Рей сокрушенно окинула взглядом свое отражение в зеркале: выглядела она во всем этом сногсшибательно, но вот растянуться посреди улицы на ровном месте совсем не хотелось. В конце концов девушки-твилечки, посовещавшись, принесли ей пару золотистых плетеных сандалий на невысоком сплошном каблуке.  
— Придется немного подшить платье — вы, конечно, высокая, но чтоб уж точно под обувь, — деловито заметила старшая.  
Рей сделала Бену страшные глаза. Тот только пожал плечами с невозмутимым видом — мол, твоя идея, ты это все затеяла. Рей не удержалась и прыснула.

В «Трех лунах» публика представляла собой дикую смесь из местных жителей и космолетчиков, контрабандистов и прочей шушеры, оказавшейся на Татуине временно. Нездешних легко было узнать по нетипичной для пустынной планеты одежде, инопланетному выговору — иные изъяснялись на общегалакте с таким диким акцентом, что едва можно было разобрать слова — и наглым рожам. «Ну у вас тут и дыра», — словно бы говорили эти ребята всем своим видом.  
— Ты сегодня вылитый контрабандист какой-нибудь, — хмыкнула Рей. От предложения тоже пополнить гардероб в лавке твилекка Бен поначалу с чуть ли не суеверным ужасом на лице отказался — пришлось напомнить, что вид у него сейчас, правду сказать, не самый подходящий для выхода в свет: их последние мытарства и жизнь в пустыне уж точно не прибавили ему столичного лоска и бывший — бывший ли? — магистр Ордена Рен ныне больше напоминал сидящего без работы оборванца. Так что в лавке они оставили немало денег — на кассе не хватило налички, Бену пришлось доставать кредитку, — и теперь щеголяли в обновках. Ну, по крайней мере, кредитка была записана на подставное лицо. Часть покупок так и осталась в лавке — Бен договорился с хозяином, что они заберут их завтра.  
На Рей поверх желтого платья был тот самый расшитый бурнус. Бен щеголял в новом костюме. Когда официант проводил их к столику, Бен привычным жестом помог ей снять бурнус и повесил на спинку стула. Рей залилась краской, кажется, до самого декольте: подобные ухаживания были безумно приятны.  
— И много женщин у тебя было? — не то чтобы это её и самом деле интересовало, но атмосфера заведения уже ударила в голову, даром, что Рей еще не сделала ни глотка алкоголя.  
Пришел черед Бена краснеть:  
— Какая разница?  
— Просто спрашиваю. Ты, кажется, привык ухаживать за дамами.  
— Просто хорошие манеры, — буркнул он, отчего-то еще больше смутившись.  
Рей поерзала на стуле. Высокая парадная прическа, которую ей соорудили дочери хозяина лавки — «Подарок нашей замечательной клиентке!» — подозрительно покачивалась. Кажется, она переоценила их парикмахерское мастерство.  
— Пойду поищу дамскую комнату. — И шепотом на ухо Бену добавила: — У меня прическа разваливается.  
Кое-как продравшись сквозь толпу, она отыскала женский туалет — только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что зеркало там заляпано странными пятнами, а на полу плохо убранные следы рвоты. «Блядский Татуин». Справедливости ради, нечто подобное ей не раз случалось видеть и в других местах, но как же бесила её эта планета. Рей поискала взглядом крючок, куда можно было бы повесить сумочку. Хуй там. Хотя дырка в стене от отломанного крючка виднелась. Сокрушенно вздохнув, Рей пристроила сумочку на край раковины, придерживая при помощи Силы. Но заняться прической ей было не суждено. Входная дверь открылась, и Рей не смогла сдержать возгласа удивления:  
— Роуз! Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Смуглая пухленькая девушка в кожаной куртке остановилась, воззрившись на Рей недоуменным взглядом:  
— Я-то? Тебя ищу, а вот тебя зачем понесло в этот притон? — Роуз включила наручный комм. — Финн, По, я нашла Рей, мы в «Трех лунах».  
— Я, эмн...ищу родителей, — выпалила Рей первое, что пришло на ум.  
Она действительно оставила друзьям такое сообщение : надо же было как-то объяснить, отчего она вдруг сбежала вместо того, чтобы праздновать победу со всеми.  
Роуз окинула её удивленным взглядом.  
— У тебя что, свидание? Ты так и скажи, мы не будем мешать, личная жизнь есть личная жизнь, оно понятно.  
— Да, свидание. Слушай, ты не могла бы... — мысли так и метались в голове. Роуз сказала Финну и По название ночного клуба. Значит прямо сейчас они не здесь. Еще можно разминуться. Увидеть друзей Рей бы очень хотела, но вот их встреча с Беном могла кончиться... неприятно. Непредсказуемо, как минимум. — А как вы меня вообще нашли? И зачем искали?  
— Мы искали Кайло Рена. Этот мерзавец как сквозь землю провалился. Сначала. А потом кто-то расплатился одной из его кредиток, записанных на другое имя, на заправке в космопорту. Мы сопоставили данные с информацией о корабле, оказалось, это тот самый, на котором ты улетела. И тут мы забеспокоились.  
— Подожди-подожди, — потрясла головой Рей. — А откуда у вас номер той кредитки? Это ж пиздец секретная инфа, наша разведка удавилась бы за такую.  
Роуз чуть смутилась.  
— У нас появились новые источники. Кредитка Рена засветилась в этом клубе буквально пару минут назад, и я...  
Тут дверь в коридор снова распахнулась, и внутрь влетел весь какой-то перетаращенный Бен, едва не сбив Роуз с ног и явно забыв о каких-то там хороших манерах:  
— Рей, я только видел последние новости! Нам надо возвращаться! Представь, Хакс, этот мудила, занял мое место, объявил меня дезертиром и военным преступником, и теперь вовсю командует моими войсками! Никогда не доверял этой наглой рыжей морде! У-у-у, дай только срок, я ему ноги-то повыдергаю!.. — тут наконец до Бена что-то дошло: он посмотрел сначала на Роуз, потом на Рей, потом снова на Роуз, которая в свою очередь ошарашенно пялилась на них обоих.  
Рей кашлянула:  
— Бен, это Роуз Тико, она из Сопротивления. Роуз, это Бен Соло. У нас это... кхм.. свидание, — именно в этот момент сооружение из волос и шпилек на голове Рей таки окончательно развалилось. — Блядь. Бен, пожалуйста, выйди. Роуз, я все объясню, только помоги мне, пожалуйста, поправить прическу.


End file.
